Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!
Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! is the fourth Papa Louie's restaurant management series game that is available for small-screened devices. The app was first confirmed on July 8, 2015, and went live on Monday, September 14, 2015. Workers James and Willow are the playable workers in this game. Unlike the desktop version, there are no custom workers available. The uniforms include striped pink and brown vests (with white shirts or tank underneath), black pants or skirt, and brown shoes with red laces. A baseball cap (pink in the back, white in front) finish the default outfit with a cupcake on the front, a brown bill, and a cherry on the top of the cap. Stations * Order Station * Batter Station * Bake Station * Build Station Customers The days a player unlocks new customers (the ones who are not unlocked when reaching a new rank), and the order of when they become available depend on how well one performs during the course of the game. There are really no "set days" as to when some of the characters are unlocked, but their order of appearance should be correct. # James/Willow (Tutorial) # Mary (After Tutorial) # Taylor (Random Day) # Johnny (Random Day) # Vicky (Random Day) # Connor (Random Day) # Carlo Romano (Time) # Gino Romano (Time) # Edna (Time) # Franco (Time) # Greg (Time) # Allan (Time) # Peggy (Time) # Hope (Time) # Nick (Time) # Captain Cori (Time) # Wally (Time) # Big Pauly (Time) # Cooper (Time) # Scooter (Time) # Matt (Time) # Yippy (Time) # Tony (Time) # Marty (Time) # Olga (Time) # Bruna Romano (Time) # Little Edoardo (Time) # Yui (Day 2) # Sarge Fan (Rank 2) # Perri (Rank 3) # Rudy (Rank 4) # Ivy (Rank 5) # Scarlett (Rank 6) # Roy (Rank 7) # Sue (Rank 8) # Hugo (Rank 9) # Kayla (Rank 10) # Georgito (Rank 11) # Julep (Rank 12) # Skyler (Rank 13) # Zoe (Rank 14) # Doan (Rank 15) # Mandi (Rank 16) # Penny (Rank 17) # Kingsley (Rank 18) # Cletus (Rank 19) # Prudence (Rank 20) # Maggie (Rank 21) # Kenji (Rank 22) # Mitch (Rank 23) # Rhonda (Rank 24) # Austin (Rank 25) # Hacky Zak (Rank 26) # Utah (Rank 27) # Nevada (Rank 28) # Kahuna (Rank 29) # Chuck (Rank 30) # Boomer (Rank 31) # Clair (Rank 32) # Alberto (Rank 33) # Robby (Rank 34) # Shannon (Rank 35) # Mindy (Rank 36) # Bertha (Rank 37) # Akari (Rank 38) # Foodini (Rank 39) # Pinch Hitwell (Rank 40) # Iggy (Rank 41) # Olivia (Rank 42) # Brody (Rank 43) # Wendy (Rank 44) # Clover (Rank 45) # Sasha (Rank 46) # Joy (Rank 47) # Professor Fitz (Rank 48) # Ember (Rank 49) # Lisa (Rank 50) # Hank (Rank 51) # Sienna (Rank 52) # Tohru (Rank 53) # Timm (Rank 54) # Trishna (Rank 55) # Santa (Rank 56) # Rita (Rank 57) # Chester (Rank 58) # Cecilia (Rank 59) # Gremmie (Rank 60) # Xandra (Rank 61) # Rico (Rank 62) # Papa Louie (Rank 63) Closers * Radlynn * Mayor Mallow * Quinn * Deano * Crystal * Xolo * Jojo Holidays New Holidays in Bold New to the Cupcakeria in Italic * Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 6 (Favorited by Scarlett, Roy, Carlo Romano, Connor, Hugo, Kayla, Sue, and Mary) * St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 11 (Favorited by Georgito, Allan, Gino Romano, Doan, Edna, Zoe, Skyler, and Julep) * Easter (April) - Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 16 (Favorited by Mandi, Cletus, Penny, Greg, Prudence, Kingsley, Sarge Fan, Vicky, and Ivy) * Cinco de Mayo (May) - Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 21 (Favorited by Maggie, Mitch, Taylor, Kenji, Austin, Peggy, Franco, and Rhonda) * Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked with Hacky Zak at Rank 26 (Favorited by Perri, Chuck, Wally, Nick, Utah, Kahuna, Nevada, and Hacky Zak) * Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 31 (Favorited by Boomer, Robby, Clair, Alberto, Captain Cori, Hope, and Shannon) * Big Top Carnival (August) - Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 36 (Favorited by Foodini, Rudy, Mindy, Akari, Bertha, Big Pauly, and Pinch Hitwell) * Comet Con (September) - Unlocked with Iggy at Rank 41 (Favorited by Iggy, Clover, Wendy, Olivia, Cooper, Matt, and Brody) * Halloween (October) - Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 46 (Favorited by James/Willow, Scooter, Sasha, Lisa, Professor Fitz, Joy, Tony, and Ember) * Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked with Hank at Rank 51 (Favorited by Hank, Yui, Sienna, Tohru, Timm, Trishna, Johnny, and Yippy) * Christmas (December) - Unlocked with Santa at Rank 56 (Favorited by Santa, Rita, Cecilia, Chester, Gremmie, Marty, and Olga) * New Year (January) - Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61 (Favorited by Xandra, Rico, Bruna Romano, Little Edoardo, and Papa Louie) Category:Games Category:Gameria Category:Flipline Studios Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:2015 Games Category:Android Games Category:Apps Category:App Games